Not All That We Are
by FaithLestrange
Summary: Sam visits the Basestar and thinks about his situation Post-Revelations .


Disclaimer: I don't own Battlestar Galactica or the characters portrayed in this story. I'm not making any profit from writing this stuff. Please don't sue me. :(

A/n: Just a one shot I felt like writing. I really wish they would have shown more interaction between the Final Five and the other cylon models, those would have been really interesting scenes. Like D'Anna talking to Sam about trying to kill him on Caprica, Sam and Leoben, or Tyrol talking to Athena...or I don't know anything. I felt like it was sort of skipped over, and it would have made really interesting tension (in my mind anyway)

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"What is the most basic article of Faith?  
This is not all that we are."  
-Leoben Conoy_

Samuel T. Anders stood silently in the Rebel Cylon Basestar for the first time since he'd followed along with Kara to speak to the Rebel Cylons and their hybrid. That was before he'd been outed as one of the final five. When he'd been just another human. It felt like a lifetime ago...and yet it had only been a week and a half.

In someways that had been a relief. Holding in that secret for so long had begun to grate at his insides.

His _Cylon _insides.

It was still hard for him to fathom. He was a Cylon. Samuel T. Anders was a Cylon. Former professional pyramid player turned guerrilla resistance fighter against the machines that killed his people. Only humans weren't his people. The toasters were. He was a frakkin toaster.

Funny old galaxy. He sort of understood now why Tyrol had laughed when they'd landed on the wasteland that had been Earth.

In other ways the revelation sucked beyond the telling of it. People that he'd been close with, hell, people he'd grown to think of as family, had turned on him on the flip of a cubit. Kara hadn't even spoken to him since she'd found out. He understood now what it must have been like for Sharon... and gods, if he hadn't turned out to be a Cylon he'd probably have done the same to Tyrol, Tigh, and Tory.

He knew it. He would have hated them for being lying frakking toasters that had tricked them all. Because that's what Cylons did.

It had certainly made everything simpler to think like that. They were machines. They were evil. End of story. End of Line.

"Frak." Anders spoke under his breath.

But he hadn't meant to _trick_ anybody. He hadn't known...except for the last few months.

He hadn't been about to tell anybody after he'd found out. He wasn't suicidal.

_Yet. _

And now he had a whole slew of Leobens, Sharons and Sixes looking at him like he was their _frakkin_ messiah. Tory had certainly been eating that crap up. And she was pretty much the only one of them that took to the praise like a fish to water. Sam always knew she was shallowm but he hadn't expected her to just flip sides to the Cylons so quickly, so easily, so completly.

He wasn't entirely sure why he'd ever slept with her. Maybe because he'd sensed something there...that they were similar somehow. Or maybe just because he wanted to _frak_, and Kara had been dead, and Tory had just happened to be there.

Tigh wouldn't even step foot on the basestar, he'd given Anders a death glare when he'd even suggested Saul come with him. Tyrol had gone a few times just to get a look at the tech on board and probably also to get away from the people on Galactica for a while. Sam had been avoiding coming over for weeks now. But, ultimately, he'd felt it was time to stop pretending like it wasn't true...and maybe also because, like Tyrol, he was getting sick of the_ 'frakkin toaster' _remarks from people he'd used to trust with his life.

He'd only been able to salvage half of his already meager belongings when someone had set his bunk on fire. There were days he was afraid to walk down Galactica's halls without getting shot. And Gods only knew was Gaeta was thinking.

A Sharon walked by and was staring at him so in awe that she almost walked straight into a wall.

Sam clenched his jaw in frustration.

In the end he wasn't sure which was worse, the abject hatred he'd been getting from his former friends, or the hero worship he'd been receiving from the Cylons. On Caprica they hadn't even thought twice about trying to kill him.

Well... except for that _time _after the cafe bombing.

The D'Anna had tried to apologize for that after he'd been outed. She would have killed him on Caprica if it hadn't been for that Six and Eight. He half-wondered what would have happened if she had. Would he have woken up in a tub of goo on a Resurrection Ship somewhere? That would have frakked him up something awful. He was barely hanging on now and the realization had been a whole lot less jarring than a resurrection would have been.

"I'm glad you've come." A voice stated from behind him.

Sam's whole body tensed and he felt a chill down his spine at the stoically calm voice. He turned around to see a Number Two walking in the control room, his hands held behind his back casually.

Somehow Anders knew that it was the same Leoben that had shown up on the Demetrius. The same one that had done those things to Kara on New Caprica. He balled his fists in an attempt to quell his anger.

"I see that you've finally learned to embrace your nature instead of _fearing_ it."

"Nobody likes a smart ass." Sam spat and quickly looked away from Leoben hoping he'd get the message and frak of.

It was taking everything he had not to march across the room and strangle the _toaster_ to death. The only reason he didn't was because he knew his wife would never forgive him. Sam wasn't sure if it would be because she wanted that honor herself or because she secretly loved the godsdamn frakker. That thought grated at him. As if he didn't have enough to worry about with her and Lee. Either way, he despised the man for frakking with Kara's head and because he'd been completely helpless to stop him from taking Kara on New Caprica.

And know Kara wasn't even speaking to him. She probably thought he was worse than Leoben, because Sam had tricked her far worse than Leoben ever had.

It hadn't been intentional, of course, but it wasn't like Kara or any of the others understood that.

He could feel that Leoben was still standing behind him. Anders could practically feel Leoben's eyes burning wholes into the back of his skull.

Sam could deal with a Six or an Eight...and hell maybe even a Two who wasn't this one, but he didn't think he could take much more of Leoben's company.

Why the frak did he come here, again?

Sam looked over to the control center in the middle of the room. The same one he'd been so tempted to touch months before when he come over to the baseship with Kara

"Would you like to know how it works?" Leoben asked as he came up next to him, clearly noticing Sam looking at it. Anders stiffened when he felt the Cylon's hand resting on his shoulder, like they were friends.

He had to restrain himself from grabbing the bastard's arm and braking it.

"I'll have one of the Sixes or Eights show me. If it's all the same to _you_." Sam didn't even try to hide his hostility. He may be a Cylon himself, but that didn't mean he had to be buddy buddy with one that had held his wife in a dollhouse for months and had his grubby hands all over her whenever he so much as got the chance.

"You're so much like Kara, it's no wonder you two were drawn together." Leoben said calmly with a hint of humor in his eyes.

Before Sam knew what he was doing he had grabbed Leoben by the collar of his shirt and shoved him against the wall of the baseship. He wasn't going to take this bastard's cocky mind-fraking bullshit.

"Do yourself a favor and stay out of my way, Leoben. And if you so much as mention Kara to me again, I'll put a bullet between your eyes. I don't give a frak if I'm a Cylon or not, it doesn't change the fact that I _hate_ you."

Anders released Leoben and couldn't help but feel a small bit of satisfaction with the fact that Leoben looked surprised, and maybe even a little bit upset, by Sam's words.

The frakker was probably just reeling from the fact that one of the fabled _'Final Five'_ wasn't living up to the god-like image he had created in his head. Just wait until he spoke with Tigh. That would shut Leoben up right quick. Anders spun on his heels left the room, leaving Leoben and the control room in his wake.

He didn't know where he was going, but anywhere where Leoben wasn't was fine by him.


End file.
